OVERPOWERED CHEAT SYSTEM
by Whitefordr21
Summary: When a dying harry potter wishes to live the universe answers
1. The beginning

Harry Potter lay in his cupboard battered, bruised and bleeding his glasses broken days ago by Dudley an early Birthday present is what he told Harry it wasn't the first time and he knew it wouldn't be the last but it was better than what Uncle Vernon gave him which started as it always did because of his 'freakishness'he still didn't know what that meant but he could guess with how Aunt Petunia ranted to him before throwing him into his cupboard not before beating him with a rolling pin so he 'learns his place'but at least he knows why his relatives hated him because he has 'MAGIC!'while laying there he was slowly getting colder he knew he wouldn't survive this latest beating.

As he lay there the life slowly slipping from his eyes he struggled and with his consciousness slipping he croaked out "i.. W..want * cough* to. LIVE!

And as he the last word left his mouth his magic that had been struggling to cope with his injuries suddenly exploded outwards from him in a fantastic light show and for a second everything the birds, trees, animals, muggles, squibs, and wizards the whole world felt it the raw primal ancient magic of the universe answering one little boy's wish

[*DING*]

[SCANNING HOST WARNING WARNING HOST IN CRITICAL CONDITION HEALING HOST...]

[MENDING BONES... COMPLETE! FIXING EYESIGHT... COMPLETE! UNBLOCKING MAGIC... ERROR!]

[OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE DETECTED]

[*DING*]

[FINDING SOLUTION SCANNING ENVIRONMENT

[BLOOD WARDS DETECTED! DECONSTRUCTING WARDS! RECONSTRUCTING WARDS! CHANGING WARDS! STRENGTHENING WARDS!]

BLOCKING INTERFERENCE!]

[HOGWARTS HEADMASTER OFFICE

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his throne-like chair his Phoenix glaring at him hatefully from within his cage eyes glowing knowing that it won't be long until he is free, Dumbledore staring intently at a trinket on his dest running his wand over it trying to figure out what was wrong, didn't notice the almost gleeful look of his Phoenix face *BOOM* a giant amount of magic suddenly exploded out of the trinket in his hands blasting him back his body crumpling to the ground while his office full of trinkets all monitoring or binding harry potter also exploded almost destroying the wards of Hogwarts.

4 Privet Drive

[*DING*]

[UNBLOCKING MAGIC... COMPLETE!]

BOOM* a giant explosion of magic surged from Harry's core strengthening his body healing scars destroying all impurities pulverising the remaining magical binds of Harry unlocking sealed memories his magic slowly started to expand getting stronger by the second until finally, Harry's magic rushed through the house destroying all the magical items limiting harry and draining his magic until finally getting absorbed by the wards

[*DING*]

[WAKING HOST]

*groan* "what happened?" asked a bewildered Harry while checking his body only to find nothing wrong with it no scars no broken bones he was completely fine

"am I dead?" he quietly muttered to himself cautiously looking around only to see his cramped cupboard still the same old bloodstained cot broken toys that Dudley broke his glasses laying broken in the corner of the small bed the broken cupboard door that Uncle Vernon pulled of trying to give an extra beating

"Wait my glasses!" Harry shouted only now realising that he can see fine bewildered Harry fell back out of his cupboard tensing waiting for someone to shout at him only to remember that his Aunt and Uncle left him because they were going to Vernons sisters.

[*DING*]

[HELLO HOST I AM THE CHEAT SYSTEM]


	2. Rewards

[*DING*]

[HELLO HOST I AM THE CHEAT SYSTEM]

"Hello" Harry answered subconsciously "w...what who's THERE!" Shouted a panicked Harry Potter scanning around him looking for anyone who could have spoke to him only seeing his broken cupboard door and a bloodstained rolling pin

[HELLO HOST I AM THE CHEAT SYSTEM HERE TO ASSIST YOU WITH EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING]

"Ok ok calm down Harry calm down your only hearing voices perfectly normal when you've had as many blows to the head as I have" Harry muttered to himself while cautiously moving through the house peeking around every corner making sure there's no one there only calming slightly when he had checked every room in the house finally settling at the kitchen table with a glass of water taking slow sips to calm his frazzled nerves

"...system" he cautiously whispered [YES HOST] the system responded immediately making harry almost choke on his water and fall of his chair "system what can you do," he asked with a little more confidence now that he knew he was alone well apart from the voice in his head but he can deal with that... Probably

[THE CHEAT SYSTEM IS DESIGNED TO HELP HOST IN ANYWAY THE CHEAT SYSTEMS MAIN FUNCTION IS TO MAKE SURE HOST WISHES ARE COMPLETED NO MATTER THE WISH]

[*DING*]

[CONGRATULATIONS HOST HIDDEN QUESTS COMPLETED]

[DESTROY MAGICAL BINDINGS]

[DESTROY MAGICAL LIMITERS]

[DESTROY MAGICAL LEECHES]

[WOULD HOST LIKE TO RECEIVE REWARDS NOW]

"Yes," He said staring blankly into his water

[CONGRATULATIONS HOST RECIEVED]

1x legendary familiar (random)

1x impenetrable wards(can be placed anywhere regardless of current wards)

1x indestructible cane (functions as a wand)

1x indestructible robes (can change style with a thought)

2x magical bloodline (random)

[WHOULD HOST LIKE TO USE FAMILIAR AND BLOODLINES]

"yes please!" shouted a now excited harry after reading his rewards although now he had lots more questions what is a familiar, what is a legendary familiar, what is a bloodline, what do they do, what are wards it made Harry's head spin just thinking about it

[ROLLING RANDOM LEGENDARY FAMILIAR]

[RECIEVED GALAXY PHOENIX EGG]

THIS PHOENIX IS SAID TO HOLD AN ENTIRE GALAXY IN ITS HEART

THERE HAS NEVER BEEN A WIZARD THAT HAS BONDED TO A GALAXY PHOENIX BECAUSE THEY ARE THOUGHT TO BE EXTINCT ONLY ONE WIZARD HAS EVER BEEN RUMORED TO SEE ONE AND THAT WAS MERLIN BEFORE HIS DEATH

IF A WIZARD BONDS WITH A PHOENIX THAT WIZARD WILL GAIN A SIGNIFICANT BOOST TO THERE MAGIC EVEN THE WEAKEST PHOENIX DOUBLES A WIZARDS MAGICAL POTENTIAL

[ROLLING RANDOM BLOODLINES]

[RECIEVED]

METAMORPHMAGUS (change body at will)

OCULOS DE MORTEM (able to decrease the lifespan of others to increase your own)

[WILL HOST LIKE TO INTEGRATE BLOODLINES]

"Yes but first what about the Phoenix egg," Harry asked confused about what happened to it [PHEONIX EGG WILL REMAIN WITH SYSTEM UNTIL READY TO HACH] "Oh thanks system integrate the bloodlines now," said Harry excited to get his magical bloodlines especially metamorphmagus he was practically salivating at the possibilities.

[STARTING BLOODLINE INTEGRATION WARNING EXPECT EXTREME PAIN]

"WHAT WAI-" Harry tried to shout just to be cut off from the system

[BLOODLINES INTEGRATING 1% 20% 47% 63% 88% 99% COMPLETE]

A blood-curdling scream erupts from Harry's throat continuing for several minutes finally stopping when he fell into blissful unconscious his body still spasming while his bones break and healing over and over again blood flowing from his eyes limbs snapping backwards tendons and muscles being pulverised and regrown getting stronger with each break, tear and snap.


End file.
